Time
by Dzije
Summary: UPDATED! Susannah has a way to bring Jesse back to life, a plan that requires going back to 1850...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know most writers have a time line of when their stories took place (like between the third and fourth book, etc), but I couldn't really come up with a specific place for my story. Just humor me, you guys!!! It's just a story! But it's definitely before Haunted.  
  
Please be nice. This is my first Mediator story!!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own anybody or anything, although I'd like to borrow Jesse for one night ( Yes, I know - Naughty!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I so totally hate having stepbrothers. They're real nuisances, I swear. Well, except for Doc. He's the only acceptable one. I actually like him.  
  
But Sleepy is gonna get his butt kicked if he doesn't start leaving me alone about the whole Jesse thing.  
  
I just hate it when I think about Jesse nowadays. It's hard enough to have him haunt my bedroom when he doesn't even want a relationship with me. Oh, yeah - that hurts. It's a constant reminder. Jesse is there when I wake up (well, sometimes. He's not into the whole morning-visit thing. I guess I'm too scary to look at when I get up) and he's there when I get home from school.  
  
Now, I've tried getting over Jesse, I really have. I tried being rude to him when I first met him, but he's just so easy to fall in love with. Seriously. I didn't want to get attached, but if you looked into those big brown eyes of his and ALWAYS had him around - you'd fall head over heels in love, too, so don't try to deny it.  
  
I will say this - he is a good bodyguard. I'm not too keen on him following me around when I don't know it, but he's gotten me out of trouble a lot. He's saved my life a couple of times and I'm totally grateful towards it.  
  
But sometimes I would like to focus on other things, but Sleepy just didn't seem to want to leave me alone today. He started in on me during lunch. He just began telling me how Mom was very upset with me for sneaking out of the house the night before. Of course, I couldn't tell him that I had gone out because I just had to get away from the ghost that constantly haunts my room, so I did what any younger stepsister would do.  
  
I told him to buzz off.  
  
Sleepy gave me a dirty look. He said, "Mom is really worried about you, Suze. She thinks you're into drugs and gangs and all that."  
  
I looked at him, surprised. "Did she say that?"  
  
"Well, no, but it's obvious that's what she's thinking. Her and Dad had a long talk about it this morning."  
  
"Sle- Jake, why do you even care? Why are you telling me this stuff?"  
  
"It's hard to live in a house where the parents are worried sick about a bratty younger sister-."  
  
"Stepsister," I corrected him.  
  
"- and that's all they think about. It's annoying, Suze. I'm warning you. You'd better shape up," Sleepy said in a low voice.  
  
Did..Did Sleepy just THREATEN me??  
  
I smirked. "If you're trying to scare me, you failed miserably."  
  
"Either you shape up, or I'm telling Mom and Dad about the guy that's always in your room at night."  
  
How did he -? How could he know??  
  
He must've seen my shocked expression. He confessed, "You can thank David for that piece of information. He'll say anything when you put him in a headlock." He winked at me (well, I think he winked. His eyes are always nearly closed anyway), and sauntered off to his lunch table.  
  
I was so mad I felt my face turning red. Sleepy's never been smart enough to threaten me before, but now that he has I just wanted to kill him.  
  
But knowing my luck, his ghost would probably haunt me for the rest of my days.  
  
If Sleepy were to tell Mom about Jesse, how could I possibly explain it? She already has a hunch that I'm a complete nutcase. If I told her I'm a mediator, she'd send me to the crazy house for sure.  
  
I hate stepbrothers. Did I mention that??  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Needless to say, when I went home I was in a pretty foul mood. I didn't want to talk to anyone, nor did I want anyone speaking with me.  
  
I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and flung the door open.  
  
Of course, Jesse was there. This time he was reading The Grapes of Wrath. Good Lord, I hope he doesn't die from the excitement.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. "How was your day, Susannah?"  
  
I threw my bag as hard as I could up against the wall as my answer. The huge mirror nearly fell off its hook.  
  
Jesse stared at me, giving me his unreadable expression.  
  
I grabbed my headphones, jammed them on my head and began listening to Eminem. Anything to forget the day. I smashed a pillow over my head and tried to listen to the lyrics.  
  
I felt someone sit down on my bed. I knew it was Jesse. The pillow was ripped out of my grasp. I had no choice except to look at him. I snapped, "What?"  
  
He squinted his eyes at me and the headphones were off my head in a flash.  
  
Damn those telekinetic abilities.  
  
Jesse asked, "Susannah, what's wrong? It's clear you've had a bad day."  
  
Ha! What nerve!!! The guy's trying to get into my business and find out what my problem is, even though he probably couldn't care less about me. If he did, I'm sure he would have told me he loved me by now.  
  
"Yes, I've had a bad day, Jesse," I said through clenched teeth, "And I would rather not discuss it with you."  
  
He glared at me. "Fine. If you would prefer it that way."  
  
"Yes, I would," I snapped back.  
  
He shrugged and went back to the bay window to read his stupid book. MY stupid book, actually. He took it from my bookshelf.  
  
Just when I thought he was about to leave me alone, I heard him say, "I'm sure you'd feel better if you told me what happened."  
  
"What makes you so damn important? Telling you my problem isn't going to make it any better," I cried. A little voice in the back of my mind was saying, Calm down, Susannah!! You're going to wreck any chance you have with him if you don't shut your mouth!!  
  
But I knew there was no chance.  
  
So, I blew up.  
  
"You're not any different than any other ghost I've ever met before," I shouted. I'm sure the neighbors were appreciating this. "Except the other ghosts would eventually leave."  
  
Jesse's eyebrows were knitting up. I could tell this hurt him. "I simply thought-."  
  
"I thought a lot of things, too, Jesse. About what it would be like to be with you but you haven't shown any interest in that department." By this point, I had gotten up from my place on the bed and was standing near the door, shaking with anger. Jesse had this look of complete shock and bewilderment. "You're such the typical guy. We are always around each other, you know so much about me, but you can't even tell that I've fallen head over heels in love with you." I opened the door. "I hope you're not here when I get back." I slammed the door shut behind me and bounded down the stairs.  
  
Sleepy and Dopey were just coming into the front door. Sleepy took one look at me and said smugly, "Leaving again, Suze?"  
  
I pushed him as hard as I could. He landed on the floor while managing to take the lamp down with him.  
  
I flew out the front door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Of course, I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get away. I could go speak to Father Dominic, but then I would have to explain why I was so upset. And then he'd give me a two-day lecture about not falling in love with ghosts. I really couldn't deal with that at the moment.  
  
Plus, I was feeling super bad about pushing Sleepy and yelling at Jesse like I had. It's not Jesse's fault he didn't love me. Instead of being mature about the whole situation, I had to act jealous. Plus it's not Sleepy's fault he's so naïve.  
  
It made me wonder why Jesse is still here. I just couldn't understand it. I don't know why he would want to stay on this earth. He'd probably be doing the salsa in his Spanish heaven if he left.unless he did something very bad in his lifetime and was afraid to crossover.  
  
I wanted to beat myself for acting the way I did. The more I thought about it, the more reality took over. How was I going to face Jesse now? He definitely knew how stubborn I could be, but I had just made a complete ass of myself back at the house. Why did I even get mad, you ask?? I don't know. I guess Sleepy just pushed me too far and reminded me, once again, that I had a snowball's chance in hell with that cute ghost.  
  
I walked. And walked and walked. Before I knew it, the sun was setting itself on the horizon. I guessed I had better get home before mom had another spaz attack.  
  
Summing up all my courage, I turned around and started to head back. That's when I saw Paul Slater. He gave me a rather sweet smile considering he had tried to get rid of Jesse a while back and, oh yeah, kill me. He said, "Hello there, Susannah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.: I know it's short, but my next chapter will be longer (and more interesting), I promise! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Never will. Buh-bye (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hate Paul. I really, really do. Jesse's always telling me that "hate" is a strong word, but come on. I have a right to feel contempt towards him. Paul, I mean.  
  
He grinned at me while saying, "Suze! You look upset. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can make it better."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "You make me sick, you know that?"  
  
He grinned that disgusting grin. Well, he's not that disgusting. He's kinda hot: in a murderous-dangerous-kind of way.  
  
He rolled his eyes, almost bored. "This isn't about Jesse, is it?"  
  
I tried my best not to look surprised. "How did you know, Paul? You spyin' on me?"  
  
"This whole Jesse thing is beginning to sound like a soap opera, you know that?" Paul said. "One minute he loves you and then the next he doesn't and now you're all upset because you've finally realized you just can't be together. Having relationships with ghosts really isn't a great idea, Suze."  
  
"Why do you bother making it your business?" I hissed. "Jesse is haunting my room, not yours. Jesse is my ghost, not yours."  
  
"This is actually quite amusing. I can't believe you're actually trying to get with him. You and I are the only people who can see him. Doesn't make well for a healthy relationship, does it?"  
  
"Father Dominic can see him too," I tried hard not to pout. I don't think it worked.  
  
"Oh, wow. Three people. Tell me, what's gonna happen when you try to introduce him to your friends? They'll think you're off your rocker. You're going to eventually grow old, Suze. You think Jesse's gonna want to be with someone who's a senior citizen? I think not."  
  
Paul's words stung a lot. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. What's worse is that he was making some good points.  
  
I tried to choke back a sob. That didn't work either. The tears flowed freely and I stood there looking like a moron trying to wipe them away.  
  
Something in Paul's face changed. His face had gone from insensitive to worried. He said, "Aw, come on, Suze. Don't do that. Geez. I hate it when girls cry."  
  
I let out a shuddering breath. "You're right, Paul. You're 100% right. There's no way I could ever be with Jesse. Him and I are at other ends of the spectrum - literally. It's not your fault you're saying the truth."  
  
He still looked sincere. "You have really strong feelings for him, don't you?"  
  
I sniffled. "However did you guess?"  
  
Paul sighed. "Well, you are an amazing girl, Suze. It was stupid of me to think that only I would realize that."  
  
I eyed him curiously. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Paul looked around, as if someone would even care to listen in on our conversation. "I've heard some things recently about Jesse and you."  
  
"How?" Duh. He could shift in and out of the ghost channel all he wanted. Use your brain, Suze.  
  
Paul ignored my question. He looked crestfallen as he said, "Jesse has.." Paul stopped to take a deep breath, "Jesse's fallen in love with a mediator. That's the news. It's only obvious who they're speaking of."  
  
I felt my heart thump hard against my ribcage. JESSE. LOVES. ME.  
  
I instantly regretted my little girl tantrum I had had back at the house. I wanted to run home, into my room, and apologize to Jesse for how awful I had treated him. But then, I would have to deal with Sleepy and the wrath of my mother -  
  
- But who cared???? Jesse was in love with me!!!  
  
Wait a second. Why was Paul even telling me this? There's a catch. There's always a catch with Paul.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
  
Paul was silent. Was it possible for psychopaths to look sad? Well, Paul sure was pulling it off: "I don't know, Suze. I've been thinking a lot. I've been acting the way I have because I'm jealous. I know following you around at school seemed a bit bizarre, but I just..wanted to get your attention. But," he paused, "after seeing you like this and realizing how much you actually need Jesse, I realize I just want to see you happy."  
  
Huh?  
  
"I'm going to make you an offer, Suze. If I told you that you could actually go to the year 1850, save Jesse from his death and bring him back here, ALIVE, would you do it?"  
  
"If it were possible, I'd do it in a second." I remember telling Jesse once that if there were a way to make him not dead, I would do it. Well, maybe this was a way.  
  
"Here, let's go someplace else," Paul suggested, taking my arm and leading me away. He had a good idea: we had been talking out on the sidewalk the whole time. I'm sure we were getting some look from wary neighbors.  
  
He took me near the ocean shore. The sun was setting and looked absolutely beautiful. The reds, oranges, yellows and soft blues covered the ocean. I sighed. I wish I weren't sharing this gorgeous scene with Paul.  
  
He faced me and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a necklace, an amulet really. It looked ancient. I mean, prehistoric even.  
  
"This is very easy to use," Paul said softly, his eyes boring into mine, "You simply put it on and think of what you want it to do. Then it happens. Easy as that."  
  
It still seemed kinda weird. I don't understand why Paul was doing all this for me. Did the planets actually shift and made him NICE? Seemed kinda farfetched, didn't it?  
  
But I'd do anything for Jesse.  
  
I looked at Paul, then at the amulet. I whispered, "I'll do it."  
  
"See you later, Suze," Paul whispered back. He put the amulet around my neck. I thought of the year 1850 -  
  
- And then I completely blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not mine, not mine, not mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up, it was hot. I mean HOT. Muy caliente, Jesse would say. I couldn't even breathe and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck. It didn't help that I was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.  
  
I stood up and immediately regretted it. A pain shot through my head and I knew I desperately needed some Tylenol. I managed to open my eyes. I breathed, "Whoa."  
  
There was nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. Grass, sure. Trees, yep. But that's about it. Oh, so exciting.  
  
I was stuck in a forest. I wasn't even sure that I was in California anymore. All that was missing from this was a talking scarecrow and a dog named Toto.  
  
Stupid Paul. He probably knocked me out and stuck me here while I was unconscious. How sick can you possibly get??? He was kind enough to put me near a dirt road, though. The trees were so dense, though, you'd swear you were in a tunnel.  
  
I was suddenly scared. I didn't know where I was at, and I didn't know how far away from home I was. I closed my eyes and called for Jesse. Nothing, once again. Jesse had let me down. It was so hard to believe.  
  
I began to walk down the dirt road. I didn't know where I was going, but it was better than just sitting there all day.  
  
I had hardly taken ten steps when I heard a horse trotting behind me. Before I could even turn around I saw a beautiful white horse stop beside me.  
  
His rider was a middle-aged Spanish man with a very kind face. He was wearing a cowboy hat, riding boots, chaps, and a rather dusty-looking shirt. Very old-fashioned. He looked at me and said, "Como esta, Senorita?"  
  
I stared at him, blankly. I had learned a little bit of Spanish from Jesse. I said, "Lo siento, Senor. Yo no puedo hablar espanol."  
  
He chuckled. "You cannot speak Spanish? I think your Spanish is muy bueno." His face suddenly grew serious. "Senorita, where are you going in this hot weather? You will die of the heat before you reach the next town."  
  
"I.I went on a hike, and I'm afraid that I'm a little bit unprepared. I didn't know it was going to be this sticky outside."  
  
He echoed the word "sticky". He shook his head. "You have lost me, Senorita. Would you like a ride? Where are you going?"  
  
I looked down the long road. Truth was, I had no idea where I was, let alone where I was headed.  
  
Nonetheless, I looked up at him and smiled, "I'm going wherever you are, Senor."  
  
He bellowed out a laugh and said, "Well, climb on. I am going to my ranch about two miles from here. It's not far!"  
  
"My name is Susannah Simon," I said.  
  
"Mucho Gusto. I am Primotivo de Silva."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paul hadn't let me down. I made it here. I was in 1850 conversing with Senor de Silva.  
  
Okay, it was a little strange riding on a horse with Jesse's father, but he really is a nice guy. I felt bad because I had to lie to him a lot. Mostly about where I'm from and how I had found myself on that road, and even why I was dressed so strangely. I had no response for that one.  
  
I was going to see Jesse. I wonder if he would recognize me. If I were thrown back in time, wouldn't the people who once lived in the mid 1800's be back, including Jesse? Okay, that didn't make much sense, even to me.  
  
I asked Senor de Silva, "Do you have a family, Senor?"  
  
"Si, si, I do," he replied. Even though I was behind him, I knew he was smiling. "I have a wife, and five children."  
  
Yes, I'm aware of all this, but it's nice to hear this information from someone else besides Jesse.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Carla, Consuela, Rosa, Isabelle, and Jesse. Cristina is their mother."  
  
"I bet you're very proud of your children."  
  
"Si, I am. I've taught them everything they know about cattle and horses. They are very, eh, how do you say.intelligent!"  
  
I smiled. "Where were you coming from just now, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"I was just visiting my brother, Ricardo de Silva."  
  
I felt my stomach do a flip-flop. I'm sure Ricardo and Primotivo had been discussing their children's prearranged wedding.  
  
Excuse me, but EW! Jesse and Maria are cousins, for goodness' sake!!  
  
I was quiet for a while. I didn't know what to say, really. What do you say to a guy who's been dead for over one hundred years? And besides that, I know his son will be murdered as soon as he leaves for his very own wedding. Not exactly conversation material.  
  
He urged the horse to go to a quick trot and I felt my stomach tighten. Not because of the horse, but because I was actually going to meet the entire de Silva family. Jesse never really told me about his family and I can't understand why. His father is just downright awesome. He offered to give a ride to a complete stranger who, to him, was dressed very oddly. People with cars don't even pick up hitchhikers anymore. It's understandable, though. Most hitchhikers are psychotic murderers who just escaped from the nearby mental institution.  
  
Primotivo asked, "What does your family do for a living, Susannah?"  
  
I froze. I almost said that both my parents have their own TV shows but stupid me, TV doesn't exist yet. So, I replied, "They fish. They have their very own business south of here." My lying skills are so good sometimes that it's scary.  
  
Then Senor de Silva went on for what seemed forever about his cattle and horse ranch. I tried to listen, but I was bored to tears. I knew he was very proud of all that he had accomplished but the breeding of cattle to sell them for meat just doesn't fascinate me. It kinda disgusts me.  
  
"Ah!" he said suddenly. He pointed. "There! That is my ranch."  
  
I had to look around his shoulder. The forest had cleared into nothing but plains and then I could see his ranch. Well, he certainly had every right to boast. He owned acres and acres of land, most of which was covered by huge cows. I saw a person on a horse just wandering through the herd, but I could barley see him through the harsh sunlight. I squinted harder. It was a girl who was looking after the herd. Wow. This being such a sexist time, Senor de Silva actually trusted women to look after his cattle.  
  
"Carla!" he shouted for their attention. The girl, startled, looked up, and then waved excitedly. I heard her shout toward the house, "Papa es aqui!" An even younger girl sat on the house porch. She heard her sister (at least, I think it's her sister) and then bolted into the home.  
  
Their house was huge and beautiful. It was so colorful and had that Hispanic touch to it. The Rodriguez family lived just down the road from our house; they were so proud of their Mexican heritage, they spruced up their home with Hispanic decorations and flags. The de Silva ranch totally reminded me of the Rodriguez house.  
  
The remaining girl guided her horse over to us. She exclaimed, "Papa! Como estas?? We've missed you!" Then her eyes turned to me. She seemed surprised. I saw that she couldn't be older than 16. "Papa, Quien es contigo?"  
  
"Carla, this is Susannah. I found her two miles back," he replied as he dismounted his horse. He looked up at me, "I'm afraid this is as far as I will be going. You are welcome to stay here for the night and then continue to wherever it is you are headed in the morning."  
  
I bit my tongue. I was where I wanted to be. A thought suddenly struck me. "Senor, truth is, I have nowhere to go. I am willing to work just for a place to stay. Do you need any extra help?"  
  
Senor de Silva hesitated and then looked up at Carla. Carla smiled and nodded her head. "We could use her, Papa. Miguelito left yesterday."  
  
Senor de Silva smiled at me and said in his heavily accented voice, "Okay, Susannah. If you are willing to work hard, you may stay here with us."  
  
Getting a job in the nineteenth century is so much easier than it is today. I swear. I didn't need my social security card, my birth certificate, nothing!  
  
We continued up the walkway toward the house. My heart pounding, I looked around for Jesse. Where on earth was he?  
  
The door of the ranch house came open and three young ladies came rushing out, one of them was the girl I saw on the porch beforehand. They all squealed, "Papa!" and ran to hug him. Aw, a Kodak moment. How sweet.  
  
The door opened again. And out stepped Jesse de Silva. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: AGH! Crap! I totally forgot Adrianna in there (the lost de Silva sister, as I would like to call her). I could've sworn I typed in six names.. Thanks for pointing that out, Genies9!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so Jesse wasn't wearing that billowy white shirt that I love so very much. He was actually wearing grungy brown pants with a mud-encrusted shirt. The ensemble of a true rancher. Don't get me wrong, he was still gorgeous, but his outfit wasn't too flattering. Well, when you work on a ranch all the time, you're entitled to look dirty.  
  
I slid off the white horse as he approached. He looked at me with those liquid eyes. He gave a small smile and then turned his attention to his father. After sharing a brief hug, Primotivo said something to Jesse in rapid Spanish. All I could catch was "Maria". I felt something in my stomach once again flip. I looked at Jesse's face. He had that unreadable expression again.  
  
I introduced myself to Jesse. "Susannah Simon. I'll be working on your family's ranch from now on."  
  
He said softly, "My name is Hector de Silva." Jesse took my hand in his and kissed it (Don't swoon, Suze. Stay focused. BREATHE, DAMMIT!). "You are replacing Miguelito?"  
  
I had no idea who Miguelito even was, but hey, I'd lie just so that I could stay. "Yes, I am."  
  
Primotivo shrugged. "I had never liked Miguelito. Why did he leave?"  
  
From atop her beautiful horse, Carla brushed her dark hair away from her face. "He got word that his uncle died. He said he would come back, but he made a mess of his living quarters before he left. His dresser is destroyed and the window is broken. I can't understand why he'd do that."  
  
Primotivo sighed. "I'm sure he did that just to pester us. He did not like me, either. He might have destroyed our entire ranch, given the chance." Primotivo shook his head, as if trying to forget something. "Well, let us go inside. How is your mother, Jesse?"  
  
As the two of them continued with their conversation, I took the opportunity to look around. Their entire ranch was massive. Their land stretched out as far as I could see. Jesse had said his family worked like slaves. Well, they sure did achieve a lot.  
  
Carla dismounted her horse and said to me, "It's nice to have another girl around here, a girl my age."  
  
"You have sisters, right?" I asked.  
  
Carla smiled. "I do, but Consuela is twelve and Adrianna is ten. It's sometimes difficult to talk to them about things."  
  
"What kinda things?" I asked, smiling.  
  
She hesitated, and then whispered, "Boy things."  
  
I suppressed a laugh. She acted as if she had just uttered a curse word.  
  
She would have continued talking, but then the front door to the home burst open and several people came streaming out. Carla gave me a look and then proceeded toward the barn, hanging on to her horse's reigns. Hmm. Boy troubles in the 1800s. Intriguing.  
  
The girls who just appeared embraced their father lovingly and showered him with kisses. All were talking excitedly about things that had happened while he was away. I looked over at Jesse, who grinned widely as he witnessed this.  
  
Primotivo laughed and picked up the littlest one. He tousled the others' hair as he spoke to them in Spanish. I honestly did not know what to do. I stood there on the bottom porch step, my hands clasped together and looking like a complete idiot, I'm sure. I was wondering if they would even invite me in. I was just the hired help, and the help usually sleeps in a part of the barn with the other animals.  
  
Maybe this whole traveling back in time wasn't a great idea. Sleeping on itchy hay was bad enough. Now I might have to share a room with a horse.  
  
The young girls piled into the house, dragging Primotivo in with them. The door slammed shut.  
  
Guess they weren't inviting me in.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse look over at me. He cleared his throat and I met his gaze. He was smiling. "Well, that is my family."  
  
"I was kind of lost in the happy shrieks and fast Spanish. But other than that, your sisters look very sweet."  
  
Jesse shrugged, still smiling, and sat down on the porch step. He gestured to the spot next to him. I tried not to appear too eager as I sat down next to him.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Here Jesse was, alive, and I couldn't think of anything to say to him. He obviously didn't know who I was since he had introduced himself as Hector. How could I possibly convince him to return with me to the twenty first century? I hadn't put a whole lot of thought into this. This was the outcome of another act-first-think-later moment.  
  
I tugged nervously on the heavy amulet that hung around my neck. This was a bad idea. I should've thoroughly thought this through -  
  
I noticed that Jesse was no longer smiling. In fact, he looked downright P.O.ed. Worried, I asked, "You okay?"  
  
He shook his head slightly.  
  
I took a chance. I said, "You're upset about Maria, aren't you?"  
  
Jesse looked over at me, surprised. "You know of Maria?"  
  
"Yes. Last I heard she was-." I was going to say "going out", but he probably wouldn't have understood that. ".- courting Felix Diego. Do you know of him?"  
  
Yes, I knew he knew, but he needed to be warned.  
  
Jesse's face grew dark. "I know of Diego. Vicious man. You're not the first person who has told me these rumors of him and Maria."  
  
I rested my elbows on my knees. How would I ever take the conversation from here? "What are you going to do about it, Jes - Hector?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment we heard Primotivo from inside the house. "Jesse! Susannah! Come to eat!" he called in his accented voice.  
  
I swear. I am sick to death of these interruptions. Every time Jesse is about to tell me something, someone just has to come barging in or yelling for me. Why can't people just leave us alone for TWO SECONDS???!?  
  
Jesse sighed and then stood up to go into the house. He took my hand and helped me to my feet (Don't swoon!!!) and whispered into my ear, "I want to know more about Diego and Maria. Meet me in the loft at eleven o'clock tonight?"  
  
I nodded, trying to ignore the fact his face was so close to mine. I breathed, "I'll be there."  
  
He held open the door for me, and we went inside.  
  
The inside of their home was just as colorful as the outside. The living room had your basic furniture: a table, two rocking chairs, a sofa, and a glass cabinet that displayed expensive-looking China. The clean wooden floors were partially covered with handmade, woven rugs. What I liked the most, though, were the pictures that hung on the wall. They were like the painting I had of Jesse - you could barely tell they were even paintings. Each one that hung on the wall was of their family, and of people I assumed were distant relatives.  
  
Their house smelled good. Senora de Silva must have been cooking all day. My mouth watered at the idea of Mexican food. Andy's cooking was great, but to have an authentic Mexican meal prepared by an actual Hispanic woman? Ugh. I'd die happy.  
  
Jesse gestured me to follow him. He explained, "We treat our farmhands very well, granted we only have three. They join us for dinner every day. They work very hard and deserve a good meal."  
  
I was impressed. Jesse's family was incredibly generous.  
  
The de Silva family was settling down in their own chairs. The four remaining de Silva sisters looked at me curiously. I gave a half-hearted wave.  
  
Senora de Silva was absolutely beautiful. All her daughters looked exactly like her. Her long black hair was placed into an intricate braid on top her head. She was a heavy woman, but it gave me an odd desire to hug her - like she'd be really warm and loving when she hugged me back. The apron she wore protected her bright Mexican clothes. She took one look at me and she smiled brightly, her eyes shining. She exclaimed, "Hola, bonita! Como te llamas?"  
  
I froze.  
  
"That is Susannah, Mama," Carla explained. "She's replacing Miguelito."  
  
At the mention of Miguelito, Senora de Silva's face fell slightly, but she said to me, "Muy bueno! Have a seat, Susannah. Mi comida es mas Buena!" (Author's note: That Buena is not supposed to be capitalized. My computer is just being stupid.)  
  
I took the wooden chair between Carla and Adrianna. I saw Jesse sit down across from me. He looked tired. Must've been from working all day. I've never seen him tired before. His eyelids were actually drooping down a bit.  
  
Senora de Silva set several plates of food down on the table. My eyes widened at the variety. There was so much of it: refried beans, rice, flautas, tortillas, enchiladas, etc. I was too shocked to put anything on my plate. I was surprised that their entire family wasn't dying of heart attacks.  
  
When Senora de Silva sat down, everyone said grace, and then dug in. I really didn't know what to reach for first. Across from me, Jesse had loaded his plate with everything. This was going to be interesting. I've never seen him eat before, either.  
  
"Are you all right, Susannah?" Primotivo asked from his place at the head of the table. Then he laughed and pointed a teasing finger at me. "Ah! I see. You are so used to fish that you have not had Mexican food before, eh?"  
  
I smiled nervously. "Yes, that's right."  
  
Carla plopped an enchilada on my fragile plate. She said, "These are the best. They're Mama's enchiladas especiales. She puts special ingredients and spices in it. I guarantee it's the best thing you've ever eaten. Go on, try it!"  
  
I did. It was the best thing I'd ever had. Plus, I had been famished before and Senora de Silva's cooking really filled me up.  
  
And Jesse, well, he ate like a hungry guy. Given, he wasn't anywhere near disgusting as Dopey, who had a tendency to eat like a duck. Jesse merely ate quickly and left his plate completely clean, while I hadn't even finished my rice.  
  
Primotivo spoke, "Susannah, we'll have you look after the horses tomorrow. Groom them, replace their horseshoes.." He kept talking, but I had stopped listening. How in the world could I care for horses? The last time I rode one was at a kiddie park I went to when I was seven years old, and even that was a pony! How am I going to change their horseshoes? I thought there was some Shoe guy who did that!  
  
I'm in trouble. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long you guys!! For some reason, every time I updated this chapter, the dialogue would look all funky. I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The rest of dinner was great. Mainly, Primotivo talked about his visit to his brother Ricardo's home. He had mentioned Maria a couple of times, about how beautiful she was, but Jesse didn't seem to be listening. I think he was ignoring his father, actually. Every time Maria came up in the conversation, Jesse seemed to be intrigued with the patterns of the tablecloth. I think I'm the only person who noticed his behavior, though.  
  
Senora de Silva and her cook assistant cleared the table of the dishes. I offered to help, but she shooed me away.  
  
The youngest girl, who was named Isabelle, slipped out of her chair and tugged Jesse on his arm. She whispered something in Spanish and tugged on his arm sleeve some more. Jesse said to Primotivo, "Isabelle wants to play outside. May I be excused?"  
  
Primotivo smiled and waved them away. I thought Jesse would leave without me, leaving me to speak with his family – none of whom I knew.  
  
And he did. Leave me, I mean.  
  
Carla saw how uncomfortable I was and gestured to me to follow her. I did. After Primotivo excused us from the table we went out to the front porch and sat down together on the wooden swing. Carla said, "Like I said before, having a girl my age around is going to be a lot better. Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Boy questions?" I asked, amused.  
  
Carla blushed. "Yes, if you do not mind."  
  
Mind? How could I possibly give her boy advice when I really didn't have too many experiences of my own? Sure, I've been kissed before, but that's it. I know that guys have only one thing on their minds.  
  
Well, not all guys, I thought, gazing over at Jesse. He was playing ball with Isabelle. All they were doing was tossing the ball back and forth to each other, but Isabelle was shrieking with joy, making Jesse burst into laughter. Doesn't take much to entertain Isabelle, I guess.  
  
I turned my attention back to Carla. "Okay, ask away."  
  
"How can you tell if a boy likes you?"  
  
HA! As if I know! It took me forever to figure out that Jesse loves me, but that's future (present?) Jesse who loves me. But even then, I didn't figure it out on my own – Paul had told me.  
  
I shrugged. "It's kinda hard to tell with boys. They're really unclear when it comes to their feelings. One day it seems as if they're in love with you and the next you're wondering why they're ignoring you."  
  
Carla flung up her hands, relieved someone finally understood her. "You know how I feel. I wonder why Mama doesn't understand."  
  
"Who is this boy you're interested in?"  
  
"He's the mail carrier. His name is Luis. Very dreamy, very cute. He can only come by every few days, but my heart always jumps when I see him," Carla confessed. Then she buried her face in her hands, "Oh, I can't believe I'm telling a complete stranger all of this."  
  
"Nah, I'm not a stranger," I replied, smiling, "I'm the ranch hand. We're practically family!"  
  
Carla smiled. She had really nice teeth, considering whitening strips and braces don't exist yet. She said, "I tried to get Jesse to speak with him, but he refuses to. He states that I can do a lot better than Luis."  
  
"Your brother is sweet. He's only looking out for you."  
  
"He's an annoyance."  
  
"He's protective," I corrected. "He really cares for the people he loves. If anyone ever hurt you, Carla, I'm sure he'd try to rip out their spine."  
  
Carla looked at me curiously. "How do you know all that about Jesse?"  
  
I froze. I faltered, "Just a hunch, really."  
  
Carla repeated the word "hunch" under her breath, obviously puzzled. She ignored it and said, "Jesse is noble. He has wonderful manners. Papa's been very strict while raising him. He wants Jesse to be an honorable man."  
  
"He already is," I sighed, gazing over at him. He was still throwing the ball around with Isabelle.  
  
Carla was silent. I'm not positive, but I think she was watching me watch Jesse. I think she knows. She said softly, "He's getting married to Maria de Silva soon. They've been exchanging letters for a while now. In my opinion, I think she's a cold-hearted swine."  
  
I jumped at her choice for words. Yikes – Carla sure is a feisty one, isn't she? "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I have heard that she has been with Felix Diego. How can she possibly do that to Jesse? How? He is such a wonderful person." Carla pointed to Jesse and Isabelle. "I mean, he plays with my sisters every night after dinner just because he wants to. He's so nice. My sisters and I love him to death."  
  
I felt so awful. Jesse would soon be murdered and they would never see him again. It was so unfair...which is exactly why I'm going to make sure he doesn't die this time. But even if he does survive, they're still not going to see him anymore. I was beginning to doubt that coming here was a good idea....  
  
Carla was looking at me again. It was really unnerving. It was like she knew something I didn't.  
  
Jesse caught the ball that Isabelle had just thrown to him. He turned to us, smiling widely. He called, "Are you two talking about me? I keep hearing my name!"  
  
I froze, but Carla exclaimed, "Stupid boy! We are not speaking of you. You are so proud you think everyone thinks about you all the time. Return to your game and quit eavesdropping on our conversation."  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes and then tossed the ball back to Isabelle.  
  
Carla sighed, "Maybe we should keep our voices down, eh? Jesse has good hearing."  
  
You don't know the half of it. Future Jesse calls whenever I even think of him.  
  
The sun had nearly disappeared beyond the horizon. The last few rays of light slowly faded away.  
  
The door burst open and the remaining de Silva sisters flooded out, all racing towards Jesse. Carla pointed out each one:  
  
"The one with the rainbow skirt – that's Consuela. I think she's a bit haughty. She prefers to stay inside and help out Mama. She does not like being unclean, but does not mind getting dirty when she play-fights with Jesse. The girl with the long, long hair...that's Rosa. She's very sweet and so kind. She takes after Mama. Rosa loves rice so much that she named her horse Arroz. And that's Adrianna – she will be 10 years old in a couple of weeks. Adrianna is the wildest and loudest of us all. One time she was so mad at Jesse because he made her do her chores that she dumped salsa in his bed. Mama was very mad at her for that."  
  
"I bet Hector was a bit surprised when he went to bed that night," I laughed.  
  
"It's okay. You can call him Jesse now."  
  
Jesse stopped playing with his sisters and turned to us. The eyebrow with the sexy scar was up. "Now I'm sure that I heard my name."  
  
"We are making fun of you!" Carla called. "We are speaking of the time Adrianna put salsa in your bed."  
  
Jesse shook his head. "I had to sleep on the sofa that night. My room reeked of peppers."  
  
Carla and I burst out laughing. When we calmed down, she turned all serious and said, "But what should I do about Luis?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Ask him," I said simply.  
  
"Ask him what?"  
  
"Ask him if he likes you. That way you'll know for sure."  
  
"I doubt he'll say anything to my face."  
  
"Then I will talk to him. There's no reason to waste time like that. If he's man enough to say that he actually likes you, then you can be with him. But if he chooses to be a jerk, then there's plenty of other men out there who would kill to be with you."  
  
Carla's eyes brightened. "You really believe men would kill others just to court me?"  
  
"Let's face it, Carla. Women are superior to men. And if any man chooses to deny it, just remember this – they're talking big to make up for smaller things."  
  
She looked confused, but shrugged anyway. "I'll remember that, Susannah." We both watched as Adrianna, Isabelle, Consuela, and Rosa all tackled Jesse and climbed on him when he hit the ground. We heard Jesse bellow with laughter as they all started tickling him.  
  
I was so touched by this scene. I saw how much Jesse's family loved him. A lump in my throat formed as I tried to keep the tears back. They didn't know that Diego would soon kill him, his death planned by the one and only Maria de Silva.  
  
Carla said, "Susannah, may I ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you dressed so oddly?"  
  
I chuckled. "We fishermen dress really unusual. It's just kind of the fashion."  
  
"Well, you can borrow my clothes while you are here," Carla offered kindly.  
  
The sun was gone now. I couldn't see anything, except the occasional movement of a cow in the many pastures. I heard an owl somewhere and I suddenly felt cold. And tired. Tired and cold.  
  
Senora de Silva appeared at the door. She called, "Ninas! Come inside! Time for bed!"  
  
The four wrestling girls all groaned. Isabelle exclaimed, "Why do we have to go to bed? Why does Jesse get to stay up so late?"  
  
Jesse sat up on his elbows, amused. He was out of breath from all the tickling. "Because I am twenty years old and you are six. You need your rest so that you can help with the cattle tomorrow."  
  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and stomped up the steps. She clearly did not want to go to bed. Before she went into the house she waved at me and said, "Adios, Susannah. I am happy that you will be living here with us now." She smiled at me, one of her front teeth missing, and went inside. Rosa, Adrianna, and Consuela followed after her.  
  
Carla nudged me. "See? They love you already." We got up from the porch swing and headed inside. Jesse caught up with Carla and put an arm around her shoulders. Disgusted, she said, "Tu eres loco, Jesse."  
  
"Te amo, Carla," Jesse said.  
  
"Yo se. Yo se." 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, kiddies!! Here it is!! I've made you wait forever, but I've finally written another chapter.  
  
Yes, that chapter 5 was already posted, but I had to fix some of my Spanish. I'm sorry I confused you, Genies9!!!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated/posted in a year, but I had to read the entire series over again to get back into my story. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story by the end of summer.  
  
Carla insisted that I sleep in her room. I think she wanted to talk more about Luis, but she never got the chance. She practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I didn't mind. Her silence gave me a chance to think about my bad situation.  
  
Jesse's family loves him so much. After watching him play with sisters I thought about if I could even tear him away from his time. Could I possibly hurt his family like that? Maybe I could just save Jesse and stay here with him. If I could make him fall in love with me in the twenty- first century, I'm sure I could do it again....  
  
.... Maybe.  
  
I love Jesse. I really do, but maybe I'll just have to let him go and live his life the way he was supposed to. He didn't deserve to die and his family didn't deserve to go through that pain. I have half a mind to simply save Jesse, leave him here, and then return to the present. However it breaks my heart to know that Jesse will not be there when I get back. Maybe, by some miracle, we'll actually see one another when I die. But will he know me when we see one another on that different plane of existence; wherever it is that we go? It's possible that Jesse won't have a clue as to why I have such strong feelings for him. Technically, I've only known him for a day.  
  
My thoughts turned to my family. They were probably worried sick about where I was. For all they know, I probably ran away. My mom is mostly likely in hysteria and Jake is probably regretting his blackmail. And Jesse... I wonder if he's trying to find me.  
  
As I lay on my spot on the floor, all I could think about what it will be like to tell Jesse I had done all this for him. He'll probably scold me for being so reckless, and then (hopefully) he'll gather me in his arms and kiss me passionately, like they do in those old movies. Or have me convicted.  
  
It'd be great if I could prevent Jesse's death, let's just say I do prevent it, return to my own time and then discover that something even more horrible happened to Jesse? Like he got run over by a herd of cows? Or, realistically, Diego's men return to kill him?  
  
Thinking hurts...  
  
I heard distant chimes going off. I listened. One, two, three... It couldn't be eleven o'clock yet... nine, ten, eleven...  
  
Crap. I had to meet Jesse in the loft this second.  
  
Careful not to wake Carla, I stood up and pull on my jeans and sweatshirt. I may dress weird, but I don't think anyone would really care right now.  
  
I crept through the house, trying not to make any kind of sound. I dreaded the thought of one of the bedroom doors suddenly opening and Primotivo accusing me of acting suspicious. I don't know how I'd get out of that one.  
  
I quietly opened and closed the front door and then swiftly bounded down the porch steps. Needless to say, I was excited. At last, I was going to spend some one on one time with Jesse.  
  
Pushing open the huge barn door, I walked into the poorly lit barn. Even with the lanterns, I could barley see anything. I was relieved to hear rustling up from above. I knew it was Jesse.  
  
"Susannah, up here!" he whispered.  
  
I hurried up the wooden ladder and climbed over the hay. It was a bit hard to find Jesse: he didn't have his spectral glow. I found him when I accidentally stepped on his hand.  
  
"Ay!" he cried out. "Nombre de Dios Susannah, sit down, please!"  
  
Embarrassed, I sat down on a mound of hay. Thank goodness for the window, which provided some moonlight. My eyes adjusted to the dark after a minute and I could finally see Jesse. He was sitting up against the wall, right under the window.  
  
He didn't waste any time. He said, "What have you heard about Maria and Diego?"  
  
"They are courting," I replied, and oddly enough, I got some satisfaction out of saying this.  
  
He didn't look hurt. He gave me that unreadable expression of his. "I thought that was so."  
  
"When are you two supposed to wed?"  
  
"Five days," he said softly.  
  
I was silent. Silent and jealous. And enraged. Definitely enraged.  
  
"But with all these rumors about them, how can I marry her? How?" Jesse asked me, certain desperation in his voice.  
  
"Don't," I replied in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
He looked at me confused. "Don't marry her? But that would go against my father's wishes."  
  
"He obviously does not know of Maria and Diego, otherwise he would not be forcing you into this," I snapped, angrily.  
  
"My father and uncle decided all this. This is what they want," Jesse argued.  
  
"Do you want this? To be with a woman who does not love you?" I shot back. Honestly, people in the 1800's act like they don't even know what "love" means. "She is in love with Diego and it seems like he's the only person she wants to be with."  
  
Jesse sat back on the hay, seemingly thinking about my words.  
  
I continued: "You do not have to marry her, Hector."  
  
"Jesse," he corrected.  
  
I tried to fight back my smile. It didn't work. "Okay, Jesse." Don't giggle like a schoolgirl, Suze. DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
I suppressed a giggle (whew!) and continued on, "Did you ever think about sitting down and speaking with your father about this? I think he'd be a bit understanding when he finds out the marriage he was planning isn't going to be taken place. He may even call it off."  
  
"My father is so hard-headed. I do not believe he will take the time to hear my opinion," Jesse sighed. He looked so much older now that I looked at him. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration and he held his chin in his hand. I felt bad for him. Arranged marriages suck. I mean, look at what it does to people!!! This is why countries all across the world should just let people marry whom they want to marry. Forget dowries and inheritances and marry for LOVE!!!!  
  
Just a thought.  
  
I sighed. "Jesse, I've told you all I can. You're going to have to tell your father how you feel about this. I wish I could fix everything that's wrong, but I can't."  
  
Jesse gave me a small smile. When I smiled back, his face fell for a moment and I thought maybe I had something stuck in my teeth.  
  
But then he reached up and brushed the hair out of my face. All he did was stare into my eyes, like he was trying to figure out something. My breath caught in my throat and for one spectacular moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.  
  
No, don't get excited. Something did happen, but nowhere near exciting as a kiss.  
  
"Can I tell you something, even though it may sound dim-witted?" he whispered.  
  
"Absolutely," I replied, breathless.  
  
"You seem familiar to me, like we've met before. You just...understand me better than some of my closest friends," he said, his smile wide. He seemed incredulous. "You are quite an enigma."  
  
I smiled shyly. "I'm just doing my part, Jesse."  
  
Jesse shook himself from his trance and sighed, "Well, Senorita, I believe I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for listening to a pathetic stranger like me."  
  
Pathetic? Whatever. Try amazing.  
  
He took my hand and planted a light kiss on it. He then looked up at me and said, "Well, you're going to need your rest. Tomorrow is the day we clean out the troughs and inspect the hack-a-mores."  
  
The what?  
  
A/N: I know, kinda lame, but I'm not up to my usual standard right now. I got a game plan and the good stuff's coming up. Ah, fluff... I know I promised it before, but it's really happening next chapter..... No, I'm really serious!!! And please forgive any mistakes. I wrote this when I was really tired. 


End file.
